


Reitunfall

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Reitunfall, ja... aber bitte zweideutig!Was beim Kampf um die Bettdecke alles passieren kann





	Reitunfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Mit einem leisen Stöhnen setzte Friedrich sich auf. Mist, verdammter, das war sehr viel schmerzhafter, als er erwartet hätte. Johann war natürlich schon zur Arbeit gegangen. Klar, für heute war die Generalprobe angesetzt, da war er wahrscheinlich noch früher als sonst aufgestanden.

Mühsam quälte er sich schließlich aus dem Bett, humpelte ins Badezimmer und versuchte, zu duschen. Im Bad stellte er schnell fest, dass er es kaum in die Dusche schaffte, gab die Anstrengung auf und beschränkte sich auf Katzenwäsche und viel Deo. Das müsste eben für heute reichen. Mit einiger Mühe zog er sich schließlich an. Auf Frühstück verzichtete er, er war schon viel zu spät dran. Johann würde sich heute Abend einiges anhören dürfen, wenn er nach Hause käme!

Langsam lief er Richtung Bushaltestelle. Wenn sein Verleger nur nicht zu sauer darüber sein würde, dass er heute wohl oder übel zu spät kam! Der Bus war voll, Friedrich musste stehen. Sein Rücken bedankte sich bei ihm, indem er ihm weitere Wellen reinen Schmerzes durch die Muskelstränge neben der Wirbelsäule schickte. Bei jedem Anfahren und Abbremsen, bei jeder noch so kleinen Unebenheit der Fahrbahn wurde sich Friedrich auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise seines invaliden Zustandes aufs Neue bewusst. Zum Glück waren es nur vier Haltestellen bis zum Verlagshaus.

Nachdem er sich durch das Foyer zum Aufzug geschleppt hatte, den Gang entlanggehinkt war, das Vorzimmer seines Verlegers betreten hatte und sich wortreich bei seiner Sekretärin für die halbstündige Verspätung entschuldigt hatte, ließ sich Friedrich aufatmend auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl fallen. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte ihn die Sekretärin besorgt. Friedrich nickte rasch und bemühte sich, nicht allzu leidend auszusehen. Seine Gedanken konnten sich dennoch nicht wirklich von der letzten Nacht losreißen. ‚Johann, das werde ich dir heimzahlen. Für diesen schrecklichen Tag wirst du mir büßen!‘, dachte Friedrich, die ersten Umrissen eines Racheplans hatte er bereits im Kopf. Doch dann machte er eine ungeschickte Bewegung und ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Rücken. Was zur Hölle hatten sie da letzte Nacht eigentlich veranstaltet? Zögernd ließ Friedrich es zu, dass die Erinnerungen sich ihren Weg zurück an die Oberfläche bahnten.

 

_Dunkelheit umhüllt sie, eine warme, schwere Dunkelheit, die einen berauschenden Duft mit sich bringt. Friedrich spürt die Erregung des anderen ebenso wie seine eigene. Erschöpft liegen sie im Bett, halb auf-, halb nebeneinander. Im schwachen Schimmer der Straßenlaterne kann er Johanns Gesicht vor sich erkennen. Heißer Atem streift seine nackte Haut, brennende Lippen legen sich auf sein Schlüsselbein. Er stöhnt laut auf. Das wundervolle Gefühl, sich fallen lassen zu können._

_Johann unter ihm genießt es offensichtlich ebenso sehr wie er selbst. Er blickt Friedrich mit vor Lust schwarzen Augen an, stiehlt ihm einen Kuss von den Lippen. „Bitte, nimm mich. Jetzt!“, befiehlt Friedrich mit heiserer Stimme. Johann grinst ihn schelmisch an. „Mhh, das hättest du wohl gerne.“ Mit einem Ruck setzt er sich auf und schiebt Friedrich ein Stück von sich weg. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?“ Friedrich versucht, seinen Geliebten an den Schultern festzuhalten und ihn zu küssen, doch Johann hat sich seinem Zugriff geschickt entzogen. Enttäuscht greift Friedrich nach der Bettdecke. „Ach, komm schon. Ein bisschen.“ Johann schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich nicht auch gerne würde… aber ich muss morgen früh raus, und ich sollte möglichst konzentriert sein bei der Generalprobe. Morgen Abend, in Ordnung? Und jetzt gib mir meine Decke.“_

_Ein Grinsen macht sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht breit, als ihm klar wird, dass er hier nicht nur Bettzeug in den Händen hält, sondern ein erstklassiges Druckmittel. „Hol sie dir doch!“, feixt er und rutscht so weit zurück, wie es ihm die Matratze erlaubt._

_Johann seufzt. „Wie alt bist du nochmal? Fünf?“ Friedrich schmollt. „Das war aber nicht gerade jugendfrei, was du vorher mit mir gemacht hast. Geschweige denn angemessen für einen Fünfjährigen. Soll ich mich beim Jugendamt beschweren?“ Johann verdreht die Augen. „Gib mir doch einfach die Decke.“ Friedrich verschränkt gespielt trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein. Wenn du ein Mann bist, holst du sie dir selbst.“ Ein freches Grinsen liegt auf seinen Lippen._

_Johann gibt sich geschlagen. Er nähert sich Friedrich langsam und drohend. „Ich werde dir gleich beweisen, wie viel Mann in mir steckt, du Waschlappen! Sich feige hinter einem Federbett zu verstecken…“ Er muss lachen, als er Friedrichs erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sieht. „Oh nein, zu Hülfe! Man will mich berauben! Die Kleider hat er mir schon ausgezogen, jetzt will er auch noch die Bettdecke!“, jammert Friedrich mit hoher Stimme, woraufhin sie beide grinsen müssen._

_Diesen kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzt Johann jedoch aus, um sich auf Friedrich zu stürzen. Ein wilder Kampf um die Decke entbrennt zwischen ihnen. Er hat Friedrich rasch auf der Matratze fixiert und kniet über ihm, aber während er ihn festhält, kann er nicht nach der Decke greifen, die Friedrich noch immer fest umklammert hält. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne fällt durch einen Spalt im Vorhang auf Friedrichs blonde Locken, die gelöst und zerzaust auf der Matratze liegen. Er erkennt die sanften Umrisse des hübschen Gesichts, seinen wunderschönen Friedrich, der keuchend unter ihm liegt und wie gebannt zu ihm hochblickt. Und - wie könnte er auch anders - er beugt sich hinunter, um dieses Engelsbild zu küssen._

_Das Engelsbild nutzt seine Schwäche jedoch schamlos aus. Er packt Johann, zieht ihn zu sich hinunter und erwidert den Kuss stürmisch, allerdings nur, um sich wenige Sekunden aus dessen Griff zu winden und sich selbst sowie die Decke vor Johann in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Wer ist hier der Waschlappen?“, lacht er, als Johann ihm überrascht hinterherkommt und ihn so immer weiter an den Rand drängt. „Das war unfair!“, verteidigt sich Johann lachend. „Du hast mich…Hey!“_

_Friedrich sitzt jetzt wieder auf seinem Schoß und küsst ihn hungrig. Für heute wird es dabei bleiben, er kennt Johann (vor allem, wenn der früh aufstehen muss), aber ein pa_ _ar Küsse haben ja noch niemandem geschadet. Selbst wenn er an dieser Stelle gerne noch weitermachen würde. Spielerisch kitzelt er seinen Freund mit einer Feder an der nackten Brust. Das kann Johann gar nicht leiden, und Friedrich weiß das auch. Reflexartig schubst Johann ihn nach hinten._

_Friedrich verliert den Halt. Er versucht noch, sich an der Bettdecke festzuhalten, aber nur mit dem Erfolg, dass diese zusammen mit ihm vom Bett fällt. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei schlägt er auf dem Boden auf – auf Johanns Seite, was bedeutet, dass er auf etlichen, zum Teil übereinandergestapelten Büchern zu liegen kommt._

_Johanns erschrockenes Gesicht taucht über ihm auf. „Fritz? Alles in Ordnung?“ „Autsch.“, murmelt er. Es tut mehr weh, als er zugeben will, aber die Besorgnis in Johanns Gesicht lässt ihn das schnell verdrängen. „Alles gut, keine Angst. Beim nächsten Mal falle ich aber trotzdem lieber auf meine Seite, da liegt nicht so viel Gerümpel am Boden.“, murmelt er, während er sich aufrappelt und zusammen mit der Decke zurück ins Bett kriecht. Die Lust auf Spielchen ist ihnen beiden fürs erste vergangen. Friedrich liegt neben Johann, lauscht auf dessen ruhige Atemzüge und denkt daran, wie sehr ihm der Rücken wehtut._

„Guten Morgen, Herr Schiller! Sagen Sie, geht es Ihnen nicht gut? …Herr Schiller?“ Die Stimme des Verlegers holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Friedrich winkte ab. „Ach, bloß der Rücken. Hab mir wohl irgendwas ein bisschen gezerrt.“, murmelte er. Bloß nicht daran denken! „Herrje, das ist aber ärgerlich. Wie ist das denn passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Jetzt konnte er doch nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg. Friedrich versuchte, die Bilder, die vor seinem inneren Auge aufstiegen, zu verdrängen. Erfolglos. Er hüstelte ein wenig gekünstelt, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Was sagte man in einer solchen Situation am besten?

„Das war… nichts. Nichts Schlimmes. Nur… ein…äh… Reitunfall.“


End file.
